User talk:LeMansRacer
Vehicle changes Just so you know, the Free February Update will be coming February 5th and will tweak many of the vehicles in Paradise's handling. This means we may have to review all of the vehicles on Burning Route over again. Oh, and can you show me a picture of your new "test course" in Paradise? Later, :Can you put what the numbers stand for? I thought it was obvious what with a start, finish and set of checkpoints with numbers to show their order Vehicle Stats Not sure where you got this information, but according to the game, it is incorrect. We don't want any changes to vehicles stats unless they are reflected in-game. If these stats are to be changed here shortly, provide me a link of proof, because I have yet to find any. :I changed the vehicles ahead of the new updates, I bought the PC version through EA Store LeMansRacer 09:20, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Cops and Robbers Pack Check this page out. I put up some pics. BR Reviews What font and font size do you use? :Actually, can you just email me the code of one of your reviews? Thanks. How was my review? :Great, I thought you were too kind about online play. LeMansRacer 20:26, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. I think I'll do the GT Nighthawk next. It might be a while before I get to it, though. Burning Route logo Hey, when you get a chance, could you upload the highest-rez Burning Route logo that you have? Thanks, On the new (awesome) Ignited Boost video, how did you get the white glow behind the text of "ignited boost"? Thanks, :It was done in the video player, I never got Adobe Premeire to work, so ive learned the advanced features of Cyberlink PowerDirector 7 | LeMans 23:40, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. Nice work. Hey, do you want me to make a new banner for Ignited Boost? :If you want, go nuts LeMans 15:34, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::How's this? Any critiques? :Non really, its some good stuff there. I approve! LeMans 16:40, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Feel free to put it up on the blog. Challenges I love your lists of challenges! Criterion should hire you. Seriously. BSI Advice please: who's more BigSurfIsland geared? You or KonigCCX? Smudger13talk 15:56, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :I did the images when Qore came out. He's just catching up LeMans 16:22, 27 May 2009 (UTC) >_> I'm confused. What's that supposed to mean? KonigCCX 16:34, 27 May 2009 (UTC) : I put a ton of Qore Island pictures up when that came out, Your putting up a ton now. It looks like a game of catch up LeMans 16:35, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Problem reports Please don't mark pages as problems. These pages are forwarded to the main wikia for them to investigate. More often than not, someone here on the wiki knows how to fix any problems on it. Next time I would suggest leaving a message on someones talk page or even starting a forum topic at the helpdesk. Paradise Manufacturer Packages I didn't think of adding tables to each page, so thanks a lot for helping out with that. =) :Anytime, it was a good idea but needed a bit of eye candy LeMans 00:45, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with you. I just noticed that you're already working on the boost pages too. :P :Im trying to keep my mind of the Island so I can get some sleep. LeMans 00:48, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Instead of using use {| class="wikitable" as it now works correctly. is depreciated and I will be removing it shortly. To make a sortable wikitable, just add sortable after wikitable class="wikitable sortable". Thanks. :Couldn't have announced this on the news thread could you, BS LeMans 01:04, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::I announced it somewhere... don't worry about changing your edits with them, just keep it in mind for future edits. I can change all the old edits easily later when I remove it. :::Thank god for that, its 2am here and I was so close to kicking off at you after the edits I just did LeMans 01:10, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Look at here. You will see that all three tables are identical, except that isn't sortable. User Page I did a slight edit on you user page. Now there isn't as much slack space on the user box table. Hope you like it, if not I can revert it. Also, you could add some padding to the table's bottom so the border isn't so close to the last box. Just a thought. :Thanks, good looking out LeMans 20:44, 13 June 2009 (UTC) 88 Special Vid Should I re-post my 88 Special review with your new vid? And, on another note, are you gonna be working on the SuperTurbo video anytime soon? :The SuperTurbo is on the "to-do" list as im currently working on a video project for PCPD which is in the region of 20-30 minutes long ::Do you have an estimated amount of time for the SuperTurbo vid? And what was your position on me re-posting the 88 Special review? 2-3 weeks and if wanna re-review then re-review. I should really start reviewing again but I suffer from a genetic disease, as you see I sure from "Biglazyblopitis" :Lol, I'm happy to review cars I've driven enough. I'll re-post the review in a couple days to spread it out from the Twitter news post. Cheers, Tiger and Dream I know documentation everywhere says they were released with Cagney, but they weren't. I remember reading the Burnout Bikes update notes saying that they were finally added. Here's proof of what I am saying. Release notes on Cagney and a spokesperson for Criterion stating they will be coming soon. They were finally added to the game with Burnout Bikes update. :I used the Tiger and Dream when they came out with Cagney on the 360 ::http://www.criteriongames.com/article.php?artID=307 http://www.shacknews.com/onearticle.x/53054 http://www.criteriongames.com/article.php?artID=151 Look at these links and we shall leave it in the past and never speak of it again :::I was not able to use the Dream and/or the Tiger in Cagney... and so were a lot of other. I can't find it on the official site (wonder why), but I know over the old PSN News (before the Feb Update) when it was hyping up the bikes that the Dream and Tiger would be coming out with Davis that they were left out of Cagney. This could be stickly a PS3 blunder and we could both be right. Another source that states they came out with Davis and not Cagney. Numbers 41 and 60. Here as well another PS3 guide. ::::Obtain your A License. With the Bikes pack came the Tempesta Dream, one of the cars originally coming out with Cagney. ::: Think of it this way. My sources were from News sites and the developer's website, while your were from FAQs made by people who would rather collect a million trophies than play on Paradise for more than a 2 day rental. :LeMans, I personally saw (and remember) the old PSN news on the PS3 start-up screens for Burnout before the bike pack saying that the Tiger and Dream were being added into the bikes since they were left out of the Cagney update. That was around the time I started the wiki because I came here to see information about the vehicles. That's how I originally found out about the liveries. Before Davis, there were no Tiger and Dream liveries for me on the PS3. Like I said, if you swear they were on your Xbox, then it must have been a blunder on the PS3 end. I suggest we find out from Ex, he was playing around that time too. As far as the gaming sites, they are all a carbon copy of Criterion's news update, and if Criterion didn't state on their site they made the blunder, they wouldn't go back and edit old news to show for it. ::Well I used the cars in Cagney on the 360. All be it the pack came 3 weeks late :::I will catch up with Ex and find out if this was a PS3 only thing. That would make sense why Criterion didn't mention it... it was on our news page when starting the game.